Getloy the Dragon
by DragonWolfy13
Summary: He was young and full of adventurous spirit. He didn't think that he needed any help, let alone friends to help him on his mission for success. In order to prove that however, he had to complete this mission... I didn't know whether to put this under Fanfiction or DeviantArt, but since this is in the Spyro world, I decided to make it a Fanfic. WwW
1. Prologue

I had never realized how dangerous my mission really was. Heh. At least… I didn't bring anyone along with me. They're all at the entrance, watching me hang on to the edge of this platform for dear life. Good thing they didn't come though, or else they would have ended up like me. That worthless traitor abandoned me here. Left me to die. On the bright side… He ended up dying. I watched as he walked right into the trap he had set up for me... Oh, the irony. If only I could be the one laughing. My wings were broken, and the platform I hung on to was slowly disappearing. I only had a little bit of time left…

I suddenly heard a pounding sound. I turned my head to look behind me and found all of my friends, screaming my name as loudly as they could while trying to break down the giant window blocking their path. Alright, I guess I have a few regrets about running into here on my own. But at least… they wouldn't get as hurt as I did… or will they?

Tears filled their eyes as they desperately tried to break down the see through barrier. They were trying everything. They tried using their elemental powers, clawing through the glass, brute strength… even trying to find some sort of control panel or something to stop me from falling, or to open the glass. The sight brought tears to my eyes as well. And then… a thought came to mind…

_You are the purple dragon… your abilities surpass many things. The time will come when you learn how to manage these abilities… But for now… you must…_

_Wait…_

Now I know what he meant by that.

I took one last look at my good friends and took note of them one last time.

The creative artisan.

The strong soldier.

The shy wizard.

The outgoing builder.

The playful nightmare.

The possessed mutant…

And red dragonfly.

Their eyes were filled with tears and I couldn't help but allow one to fall from my own eye as well. I knew what had to be done, and my only regret would be leaving my dearest friends. The ledge I held on to disappeared into the wall and I fell to the lava filled abyss.

This was the end of my adventure…


	2. Chapter 1: Artisans Homeworld

I was ordered to go and check out the Artisans home world. Some problem had occurred, and I was supposed to take care of it. I honestly thought it would be some petty thievery, or a request for a delivery. Then again, it could've been something more drastic. Artisan dragons usually handle problems quite well, so maybe this problem was above even their control? Nah. I think some thief just got away with a painting.

My best friend flew beside my head. His irritating buzzing wings gave me a headache, but I easily ignored it. We've known each other since I was just a hatchling anyways. But still, it was irritating.

We had just gotten off of a hot air balloon and were now walking through a long corridor that would eventually end right inside of the Artisans castle. I was actually pretty excited. This would be my first real mission, so I couldn't blow it. Then again… I WAS the purple dragon, so I'd probably be given a second chance… Oh well, first impression counts.

"What're you thinking about?" Asked the familiar voice of the creature beside my head. I looked at him and received I violent red glow of light to my face. The little creature I looked at was none other than a red dragonfly. It was traditional that a dragon would receive his dragonfly when they were bridging to adulthood, but I knew him since I was first born.

"About the mission." I replied simply. The dragonfly cocked his head to the side and looked at me questioningly.

"And?"

"*Sigh* And about what'll happen while I'm ON the mission." I replied. He just continued to look at me.

"AND?"

"And what? That's all I'm thinking about!"

Lie.

"No! I can see it in your eyes!"

"But I'm serious!"

Lie.

"Tell me or I'll blast you to bits!"

"I'd like to see you try squirt!"

As soon as I had said that, the red demon began to shoot those odd small blue orb things from his mouth straight at my face. I knew him well enough to dodge however, and powerfully flapped my wings in order to fly up to the top of the building as high as possible without touching the ceiling. As soon as I turned around to look at him however… He was gone.

"Ah, the mighty purple dragon has failed to read his foe's next move! Bravo! Bravo!" Taunted the voice of the little dragonfly. It echoed around the room like a ghost inside of your head.

"Very funny. Now where are you?" I asked. Though it was weird for something as tiny as him to suddenly sound that loud, I had no hint of fear inside me whatsoever.

"Ohohoho! Not so fast fatty! You'll hurt yourself!" He teased again. I frowned. He always made fun of my speed and maneuverability, given he was faster than me thanks to his four wings, super light and tiny body, and the fact that all he does is fly around anything he can find all day. I heard him laugh evilly.

"I could be ANYWHERE! I could be behind you-!" I quickly turned only to find nothing there,

"Or above you-!" I took a quick peek above me to find nothing again.

"Or even below yo- AGH!" Before he could finish that last word, I had already taken off my satchel and thrown it at the ground with the most force I could possibly maneuver. I knew from the start that he was in the satchel, I was just letting him think that he had won for a bit.

"Alright… You got me…" The crippled voice of the dragonfly whimpered as he crawled out of the bag with his supersonic sound maker. That explained the loud voice.

I flew down beside my best friend and offered him a paw. He crawled on and I put him on my shoulder,

"Enough playing around. Let's go check out what's the matter with this place." I told him, then began walking for the exit. After taking only five steps I ended up jumping backwards due to a face suddenly pooping into my view.

"You're here to help us! Oh yes! Happy day!" Cheered the dragon before me. I don't know how I didn't notice him before. I'm usually pretty alert… sort of.

The dragon before me was a dark cerulean color with a yellow crest and horns. His stomach scales were green and his wing flaps were the same, only darker. His scales were polished very well given that I could almost literally see my reflection on them, and he obviously isn't one for battling because I saw absolutely no battle scars or tattoos… and his claws were sharp yet untouched by anything. Then again, he could've just been a very skilled assassin.

"Um… Yes. I'm here to help. What exactly is the problem here?" I asked. I wasn't nervous or anything, I just didn't know whether to interrupt his singing or not.

"Oh! I'll show you! Come with me!~" He sang happily, then grabbed my horn with his teeth and dragged me out of the building.

Artisans looked just like I expected it to be. Sunny, bright, happy, and… happy. The worlds in the dragon realms had an odd… magic to them. Given dragons themselves were magically, everyone guessed that some of the dragon's magic just rubbed off on each of their home places. The magic that rubbed off did things like, keeping the time of day in the EXACT position forever. So right now, it could be the middle of the night and you wouldn't even notice. Other magic involved living trees, singing rocks, moving towers, you name it. Magic confused the dragons themselves more than it confused other residents of the land.

Now, the only thing I didn't expect was the camping of… a lot of dragons right in the middle of the courtyard. None of them had worried looks on their faces, but I saw a few attempt to walk to a spot other than the courtyard, only to flinch back in fear.

"He's here everyone! He's here!" The dragon that was dragging me to them shouted happily. All of the camping dragons took one peek in my direction and immediately charged in my direction. I gave the red dragonfly on my shoulder a worried glance before I was bombarded by tons of green and blue dragons.

"You really are a purple dragon! Goodness I never thought I'd meet one-!"

"I bet your just another faker who colored himself purple like the rest you s-!"

"Are you really going to help us?"

"Please! Please! Help us I beg of you!"

Too many of them were coming at once. The dragon that dragged me here got pushed out of the way, and my focus was being distorted by all of the pushing and shoving and screaming in my face. I even lost sight of Flash, the little red dragonfly. I thought some order would come to the lot of all of them, but nothing happened. So I took my chances.

I arched my back and focused my concentration on nothing but the grass before me. The loud shouting turned to a dull ring, so the loudest thing I could hear was my heartbeat and breathing. I closed my eyes and spread out my wings for a few short seconds, then opened them to reveal a dark red fiery look in them. One flap of my wings sent me flying into the air. Everyone's shouting died down slightly, but not enough.

My whole body began to radiate heat. Eventually, I was so hot that I caught on fire, elicting screams from everyone below me. The fire burned more and more, and my temperature was worse. The blinding light from the fire around me was so much that any light around it would literally darken in comparison to it.

The fire slowly died down after a while, and I fell from the air and landed on my four paws. I bowed my head low and breathed heavily due to the lack of strength I had. I never really did that too often. It drained way too much energy, and who knew what I needed that energy for?

Flash flew by my side and looked into my eyes. I blinked a few times and shook my head, indicating that I was alright. He let out a silent sigh of relief and turned around so he could face the crowd,

"Alright all of you, we came here to help solve your big problem, not make it worse. Do any of you happen to know where your leader is?" He asked as loudly as his tiny voice could. Everyone paused to think for a moment before they all pointed behind me. I turned to face the biggest dragon of all of the ones here.

The dragon before me was a dark green color with large red horns and a darker crest. He had blue stomach scales and webbed wings. His face seemed so familiar. I just couldn't pinpoint where I had seen it though…

"I am Alvar. Great grandson of Nestor himself, and leader of the Artisans Home world. How may I serve you?" He asked in a deep mighty voice that could make the ground rumble if it were any louder.

"Yes, I was just wondering what the problem here was." I told him in a not so mighty voice. Hey, I'm only twelve. What do you expect?

"Hm… Words aren't the best way to describe our little situation here. Perhaps you should take a look here. Perhaps you should take a look at it yourself." He told me while walking away. He made a gesture for me to follow him and I quickly ran to his side. When everyone else tried to follow, gave them a sign that told them to leave them be. They obeyed with sad looks on their faces.

"Sorry about all of them. You know Artisan dragons. They have to crowd into your personal bubble no matter who you are." Alvar sighed. I was taken aback by how his voice suddenly changed from that deep mighty tone to a soft and nice one. I nodded,

"Yeah." I replied. Of course, I didn't know much about Artisan dragons, just that they're usually pretty calm about everything… almost.

"And as for your mission, you will be taken to different portals in the order of when the… strange occurrences happened." He explained. I was half listening to him go on about the rest of the details. I was more focused on something from behind us. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it. Flash and Alvar didn't seem to notice it, so I was all they got. If I didn't act now, then it was going to attack us from behind.

"Show yourself!" I roared in the middle of the big dragon's sentence as I turned and charged for whatever was behind us. It hid in the bush, given I could see the rustling, so I leaped onto it. I was about to toast it when it suddenly began to scream loudly and beg for mercy.

I quickly jumped off of the, now recognizable as the dragon I first met here, and looked back at Flash. He looked back at me with a confused face, so I turned to Alvar, who had a completely bored expression on his face. He sighed and walked up to the still screaming dragon and looked down at him,

"Axel my boy, if you want to become the leader of Artisans that you need to start taking your training seriously." He said in a scolding, yet calm and caring voice. Just like a father would say to his son.

"But father, I don't have time to train! I need all the time I can take to gather the items I need for my next project!" The dragon apparently named Axel replied. _Ah. So he's more on the artsy side._

"Erm, sir. The mission." I interrupted their about to be argument. They both turned to look at me, but Alvar grew a smile. He turned to look at Axel,

"Son, would you mind showing the young dragon around? I would do so myself, but I have to take care of everyone else." He said. Axel thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Of course! Anything for the purple dragon! C'mon! The first portal's over here!" The cerulean dragon exclaimed while skipping away over a small grassy hill. I stared after him for a moment before walking off after him, Flash following close behind.

"Oh! By the way! My name's Axel! I'm son of the leader here! What's your name?" He asked while stopping suddenly at the top of the hill. I almost crashed into him, but stopped myself just before.

"Getloy." I said simply. Seriously, we shouldn't be playing the get to know game. We needed to get to that portal so I could complete my mission.

"Getloy? Ah, a very unique name. It's one of those names that have such a strange spelling that everyone assumes it's the name of some alien creature…" Axel blabbered on and on about randomness I didn't really care about. We started walking again, so I wasn't complaining. It took me a while to realize that apparently the first world I was going to was probably the spot before me surrounded by a large crowd of dragons that were all looking at the three of us with hope in their eyes. I was lead right into the crowd and and brought before a large portal. I sighed and looked over at Flash,

"Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 2: Stoney Stone Hill

I looked up at the portal before me. It read "Stone Hill" in large block letters carved into the stone. I looked behind me to find all of the dragons waiting for me to go inside of the portal to resolve whatever problem was occurring. I sighed and turned back to face the portal, and then stepped inside. I had to immediately start flying because the floor beneath me suddenly disappeared and turned into an endless abyss filled with nothing but emptiness.

Portals were strange thing to tell the truth. They were the one and only way to get from one home world to another, yet you still had to fly some distance before ending up at your destination. Of course, the flight wasn't that long given this was supposed to be a 'fast' travel. Portals were another one of those strange and odd wonders of magic that I would never understand. Why? Because you walk into one side of the portal, and don't come out of the other. If that isn't magic, then I don't know what is.

I could finally see the greenery of the world come into view. After doing a bit of research on this place, I knew that the calm and nice looking area only spelt out trouble for any visitors. What meant trouble for others, spelt out adventure for me.

I flew down to the center of one of the large openings in the castle grounds and landed before a large hill. In fact, now that I look around, the whole courtyard was technically a hill… Well, that makes sense given this world is called "Stone Hill."

"Alright, where do we go to first?" Flash asked as he flew forwards and went up the hill to the top. I began walking behind him, but suddenly stopped and froze in place. The dragonfly disappeared over the top of the hill, so his annoying loud wing buzzing went away, but I could hear something else. Was it… breathing? I could hear deep inhales and exhales coming from some sort of animal nearby. It was hard to tell if it was normal, tired, or angered breathing.

"GETLOY!" I heard my name echo throughout the courtyard. I quickly took a battle stance and checked my surroundings. All I saw were a bunch of large rams that were awakening from a deep sleep thanks to that scream. It couldn't have been Flash, given that's not how his voice sounds. I knew I heard that voice before… I just had to remember…

"Where are you!?" I shouted into the empty plains, awakening the rams even more. The only reply I received was yet another shout of my name, and I was suddenly tackled to the ground from behind.

Luckily, my reflexes were faster than my brain, so I managed to use the weight of the foe in order to keep us rolling forward, which allowed me to powerfully slam him to the ground as soon as I was on top. I would have sliced his faced off, but ended up sighing and stepping off of what I had just countered.

"Oh, I thought I was dead there for a minute. But I had to admit, that roll you pulled off was quite exquisite if I say so myself. I would've never been able to pull off a stunt myself…" He continued to blabber. I should've known Axel would've followed me, given he was supposed to be my guide to this place anyway.

"Listen, Axel…" I interrupted his little speech about who knows what. He immediately stopped and looked at me. I held back a sigh and looked at him,

"You know, I really do appreciate you being here to tell me about this place but… I think this would be better for all of us if you just stayed behind." I told him, trying to sound as nice as possible. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side,

"You don't know how portals to other worlds work do you? Well then, allow me to tell you!" He offered cheerily. I let out that sigh I was holding in and sat down before him, allowing him to continue yet another speech.

"Now, portals that lead to other worlds are, as you should know, based on magic. One of those magic's include you being able to come into this world through one portal, but you can't leave the same way-."

"WHAT!?" I shouted while standing up and looking the dragon before me in the eyes. "What do you mean!? How am I supposed to get back to Artisans if I can't go back through the same portal!?" I continued. Axel just looked at me with an annoyed expression and wiped a piece of spit off of his cheek.

"I wasn't finished- Anyway, you can always leave another world by using another portal, or simply by using the teleportation magic spell. You did learn how to do that right? Purple dragon~" Axel taunted. That obviously meant that he knew the spell, but I didn't. Hmph. I didn't care.

"Now's not the time for that. Just tell me how to get out of here without using magic!" I demanded, my tail raised and wings spread out threateningly. The cerulean dragon took a few steps back with a frightened look on his face,

"Okay, Okay, sheesh. All you have to do is find the alternate portal with "Artisans" engraved on it. Piece of cake right?" He replied simply. I lowered my wings and tail and walked away, causing Axel to go into complete shock.

"W-wha- HEY! Where do you think you're going?" He asked while walking behind me. I continued to walk,

"I need to complete my mission so I can get back to Artisans and head to the next one." I replied while heading for the center of three different tunnels I found. Flash had disappeared, but I wasn't too worried about him. He was hard to get rid of anyways.

"You're not going to take a look around at the scenery or anything? You're that focused on your mission? Why can't you relax for a bit? Artisans is the perfect place for unwinding and coming to peace with yourself. It has a perfect view of the ocean, and great food to eat every day, and… and… Great for… romance novels?" That made me stop in my tracks. I turned my head in order to look at him,

"Seriously? Romance novels? We're both guys, I'm pretty sure we don't read romance novels." I reminded him. He just declined his head a little and let his wings fold close to his sides. I sighed and continued to walk through the tunnel. Axel followed me silently all the way through.

We walked to the top of the hill and I looked around from there. Ahead of me, there were three entrances to tunnels. I knew that one of them led to the source of the problem, and the other two were just distractions. I took the tunnel on the right.

Surprisingly, the one I chose lead straight to another courtyard in the large castle. It was completely empty, even the local rams and herdsmen weren't here. That really made me wonder what really happened here.

"If you're wondering why it's so empty here, it's because some strange magical force has been making sure we all stay out. Of course, with us being Artisan dragons… it only makes sense…" He explained from behind me. I took a quick recon of the area before going in.

The large courtyard was an uneven land filled with a few stone houses made from large gray and white slabs of brick. Even I had to admit that the way they were aligned was so perfect that I almost couldn't tell if I was looking at a picture or not. The grass was perfectly trimmed, despite the hilly terrain, at exactly one inch. It felt so nice and soft that I couldn't help but let my tail swish around in it. In the center of the whole courtyard was a tall building in the shape of a cylinder. I knew that _that_ was the spot where I needed to go, without Axel telling me. I didn't know what I was up against, but I knew it had to be something bad.

"You know, that tower in the center of the yard has been closed off for ages." Axel told me. I walked over to the tower and noticed that the entrance to it was sealed off, a magical ward was blocking anything from touching the worn down wooden boards.

"Why's that? I know that this is tall enough for you to fly to the other side but… I don't see a problem in that." I asked while lightly tapping the magical force with my tail. It simply bounced off.

"It's not that. It's actually been closed for a thousand years." He said while walking up to the ward and examining it as well.

"A thousand years!? Why!?" I asked once again. Why would anyone want to close a tower for such a long time?

"I'm not too sure. Something about it being sacred ground. What I do know is that some dragon had come in here and did something a long time ago. I'm guessing people think it's haunted and whoever steps on it will be cursed or something. They're so afraid of it that they won't even tell me! I'm the prince of the Artisans Home world! I have a right to know!" The cerulean dragon blabbered loudly. Though it was the slightest bit annoying, he did have a point. Nobody just doesn't tell you something unless it was really bad.

"Do you know any way to break through it?" I asked.

"I've tried everything in my ability to get passed it. The closest I got was by teleporting. I caught a quick glimpse of some sort of statue or whatever." He explained. I nodded my head, indicating that I was listening. I stared intently at the ward before me. When I was young and still in training, my master had told me that everything, no matter what, had a weakness. Whether it be the smallest rock, to the biggest military force in the world, there was something capable of over-coming it. Some things just took longer to find out than others.

"Hmm… This ward is purple… so that must mean… I'll need I'll need fire fairy power to take it down." I concluded. HA! I was a genius! Fire fairy's don't live in the Artisan worlds, so it was no wonder that this wasn't broken down ages ago.

"What!? Fire fairy power? Fire fairies don't live here! And there's no way I'm going all the way to the Magic Crafter's home world just to find some!" Axel shouted. I simply ignored him. Though there weren't any fire fairies here, I knew that there was only one other creature that was powerful enough to break down the ward AND push the dragons out of this world. It was the exact creature that I felt the presence of earlier when I first landed in the first courtyard. Flash should have found it by now…

"Incoming!" Shouted a tiny voice from the distance. Getloy turned around and looked at the top of one of the many hills and saw the annoying little red dot flying towards him, and a steaming yellow ram chasing after him.

"Dodge!" I shouted while leaping away from the ward just as Flash flew upwards and allowed the ram to crash right into the ward with such force that the ground vibrated.

"Another job done! You never fail to amaze me Flash my good friend!" The dragonfly gloated to himself. I rolled my eyes. Typical Flash.

"Wow. That was extremely violent." Axel commented from above. I took a peek up at him and saw him fly down beside me. He offered a paw out to help me, but I pushed it away. I didn't care if I offended him. I had a mission to complete.

"Do you think that did anything?" I asked Flash as he hovered over towards the knocked out sheep.

"Uh no. Lemme see…" Flash said as he slowly glided towards the now empty doorway. We both knew that wards may look like they have disappeared when they were damaged, but it was simply just a defense mechanism. Until it has fully recovered, the wards turns itself invisible so that it can trick enemies into thinking that it's not there anymore. We're lucky that this is just a bouncy ward.

Flash slowly inched closer and closer to the opening until finally he allowed his wing to slightly brush against the doorway. When nothing happened, he smiled and flew inside.

"Yeah! Ram power for the win!" He shouted happily while flying in and out of the doorway. Axel smiled as well and walked towards the ward. I suddenly saw a small spark in the doorway. That wasn't good.

"Wait you two! Stop-!" Before I finished, the ward suddenly turned back on, causing both Flash and Axel to get stuck inside of the tower. I would've attempted to try to ram myself in, but I noticed that the ward had changed color from purple to yellow. It was now an electric ward.

"Getloy!" Flash shouted as he flew around frantically, attempting to find an alternate exit. I wasn't too concerned for the hyperventilating Flash. The one I was worried about was Axel, who seemed to have been electrocuted before being pushed inside, and he now lay on the ground, not breathing.

"Flash! Get a grip on yourself! Make sure Axel stays alive while I try to find another way in!" I shouted at him. Flash nodded quickly and flew down besides Axel. Now I that I had that over with, it was time to solve my newest problem at hand.

With a beat of my wings, I was off the ground and flying up to the top of the tower in seconds. I looked down from the top and noticed that the same purple ward that was at the bottom entrance was here as well. I sighed in frustration as I tried to think of a way to get in.

CRASH!

I quickly jerked my head to the side. What could possibly make a sound that loud?

CRASH!

There it was again! I turned my head in the other direction but found nothing.

CRASH!

Alright. I was starting to get freaked out. I finally decided to look down and sighed in relief. It was just the ram from earlier. Apparently it woke up and was now furiously trying to crash through the ward to get to Flash. It crashed into the ward again. Surprisingly, it didn't get shocked, bounce away, or worst of all…

Make a loud sound.

That meant that whatever made the sound was either not here or hidden somewhere I couldn't see. I was so busy trying to sort out all the jumbled thoughts in my head that I didn't even notice the sound again. This time, something in my satchel seemed to jump in reaction to the sound. I reached my paw into the pouch and pulled out Flash's Supersonic sound maker.

"Hmm…" I waited for the loud crash to sound again, and when it did the SSM shook violently and echoed the sound.

"Interesting…" I mumbled. I adjusted the volume on the sound maker to max and aimed it at the purple ward. It didn't take long before the loud crash came again and caused the SSM to shake so much that I almost lost my aiming at the ward.

For a second, I thought the crash caused the device to break, which would make sense because if it were to echo a sound like that, it could break through anything. So I was about to give up, until sudden my ears began to ring.

It happened so fast that I didn't even hear the sound, or the shattering of the glass like ward, or anything. I just heard a dull ringing sound. I didn't even notice that I had dropped to the ground. I saw Flash and Axel run up to me and tried to shake me out of my paralyzed estate. I guessed that they couldn't hear the sound on the inside of the ward, which was a relief in one case.

I pushed them away and got up on shaky legs. There was no way that a loud sound was going to get the best of me! I suddenly realized something… the ward was broken! I quickly beat my wings and flew over to the top of the tower so fast that I didn't even hear Flash and Axel shout for me to slow down.

Once I flew through the entrance, I quickly landed and charged to the center of the room. The tower was a lot bigger on the inside rather than the outside. I scanned the area to find that I was surrounded by bricks, and nothing but. It was dark, which was odd because above me the giant hole I just came through was big enough to let the sun drop in! I looked up at the hole and noticed a dark force blocking the way in.

The loud crashing sound came again, but this time it made the floor rumble and caused me to lose my balance slightly. It crashed again and again, and I finally figured out that the sound was coming from that dark force! Though it looked like a cloud, I could see its arm shaped wisps slam against the walls of the tower. It amazed me how such a force could knock me down without touching me, yet not even put a dent in the wall! I put my amazement to the side however. There was something more important to deal with rather than dark magic.

"Prepare to meet your doom beast!" I roared while flying up to the creature and blowing a searing hot fire ball at it. The darkness simply opened a hoe in itself, causing the fireball to hit the wall behind it. I growled in frustration and blew a stream of fire instead.

Once again, the beast just opened itself up to dodge the fire again. _C'mon Getloy! Think of something! Find its weakness!_ I shouted at myself in my head. Everything has a weakness! I just had to find this one! An idea dawned on me, but there was a chance that it wouldn't work… oh well. Either die a coward or die trying.

I shut my eyes tightly for a few seconds before opening them to reveal a red fiery look to them. My wings opened widely and I didn't even need to flap them anymore. My body temperature rose so high that I eventually caught on fire. The creature screeched in agony and I smiled evilly. My pan was working…

The fire that surrounded me soon grew so bright that I was now lighting up the area. Of course, the darkness was still there, but slowly disappearing and being absorbed into the light. After just a few short minutes, it finally shrunk down and disappeared into the blinding light.

I allowed myself to fall to the ground and regain my posture. Although doing that move was extremely and agonizingly painful and hard to do, the work sure paid off. I looked up and found that the ward was trying to turn back on again, but it simply flickered and turned off completely. I chuckled bitterly and flapped my wings as hard as I could in order to get out of here…


End file.
